


Something Blue

by minigyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hickies, I don't know, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Time Skip, Smut, all i know is scarf suga, also suga is flexible i don't make the rules, definitely not inspired by haikyuu to the top ep9, h i c k i e s, please practice safe sex kids, scarf suga, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigyu/pseuds/minigyu
Summary: A little window into Sawamura and Sugawara’s new year: the old, the new, and the blue ;)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> for izzy 🖤

Daichi and Koushi welcome the new year much in the same way they have since they were in high school. 

Of course there have been a few changes since ‘the golden days of their youth,’ as Koushi likes to put it: the later starts to their mornings without volleyball to pull them out of bed, the absence of Daichi's nightmares of losing the second gymnasium, the replacement of his annoying dog bark alarm, and the dispersing of their friends and juniors across Japan and the world. 

Some things, however, remain the same. 

Daichi and Koushi still bundle up and traipse through snowy paths to the shrine and draw their fortunes, and they still make the journey with Kiyoko, and now Ryu, and sometimes they’re all accompanied by Asahi and Yuu when they're home for the new year. 

This year, however, Daichi and Koushi are uncharacteristically running a bit late. Just a bit. Their idea of on-time is much the same as it was in high school, a good half hour before agreed-upon (9:30). 

Koushi frets at the time (8:56) as they head out, and Daichi– well, Daichi can’t be terribly pressed for timeliness when he has eyes only for Koushi. Daichi would happily lose himself in Koushi's pools of honeyed maple and be late to everything hereafter, but his sole regret would be the missed glimpses of Koushi's slim neck wrapped up in the folds of his beloved blue scarf. 

Said scarf has now slipped down to expose a widening swath of milky skin– slightly blemished by this morning's activities– to the January cold, and Daichi finds himself subconsciously tugging it up with simultaneous guilt and regret. 

Still, Daichi can’t help but think about this morning. 

***

Daichi and Koushi ring in the new year much in the same way they have since they were in high school; the only difference now is that instead of meeting at the foot of the steps leading up to the shrine, Daichi and Koushi meet at home as their half-open eyes protest the soft morning sunlight streaming in through the curtains to the tune of sparrows chirping, as they turn over in bed in a tangle of warm legs and chilled comforter corners to meet half-way. 

Koushi sleepily smiles, ever so sweetly, into his pillow at Daichi, eyes squinted and curved in silver crescents.

Daichi’s heart swells with affection– not for the first time in the many moons of their love, but certainly for the first of many times today, and for the first of many times this year– at Koushi’s unwitting endearments. How a man this lovely could exist, much less in Daichi’s time and space- Daichi knows not. He is simply grateful for and privy to the knowledge that he is the luckiest man on earth. 

He pulls Koushi closer, nuzzling his cold nose into the juncture of Koushi’s shoulder and neck with a pleased smile to weak protests. 

Soft, cold hands reach around, pressing icy palms flat into the warm expanse of Daichi's back. Daichi shudders purely from the chill, much to Koushi's amusement. 

Daichi figures it's his turn to play dirty and worries the skin along Koushi’s chin. He gets a sharp nip in return for his trouble. 

"Daichi, if you leave marks they'll see." Koushi whines, more out of habit than genuine distaste. 

Daichi chuckles into the crook of Koushi's neck. "Just wear your scarf. We’re only going to the shrine today anyways." 

"I meant the gods." 

Daichi can’t argue with divine omniscience, so he happily carries on defiling Koushi’s neck in the privacy of their home. 

Ever the multitasker, Daichi sucks and nibbles in turn up and down Koushi’s neck, from jaw to collarbone, while his hand slides down to cup Koushi, as if to cradle him, before wrapping warm, callused fingers around his length and stroking. 

Koushi lets out a heady moan as the rough fingertips catch against his skin in ways his own, smoother hands can’t, his legs opening up to welcome Daichi between them. 

For every bite he leaves, Daichi is sure to soothe it with a tongue and a kiss, and a squeeze or a thumb over Koushi’s dripping tip. 

Koushi doesn’t stand a chance. 

Daichi has him writhing in a tangle of sheets, very much roused from sleep but now too aroused to do much else than simply take what Daichi gives him.

And Daichi gives him everything. He takes his time, alternating between showering Koushi’s neck in attention and reverently watching his face, his body, as he strokes him, works him open on his thick, hot fingers. 

Koushi pants as his body begs for more, hips canting up and knees falling even wider open. For more air, for more Daichi.

It’s nice to be the one giving, for once, Daichi thinks. 

His voice catches in his throat when he realizes Koushi’s breathy response means he said that out loud. 

“See why I have so much fun now?” Koushi’s grin doesn’t match the flush sitting high on his cheeks, nor his arm thrown up and fisted in the pillows. 

Daichi stubbornly kisses the grin off Koushi’s face, mouthing all the way back down to his neck as he works Koushi faster, harder, his grip tightening, fingers curling against the place that brings Koushi to the edge.

Koushi gasps, clenching around Daichi’s fingers. “Haah, Daichi, I’m —”

The sight of Koushi’s release has always enraptured Daichi, and this time is no different. The arch of his back taut like a bowstring, the column of his neck littered with angry streaks and spots of red; Everything about Koushi captivates Daichi.

It's always been about this, wringing Koushi’s pleasure endlessly and drowning them both in it. 

Daichi runs the clean back of his hand across Koushi’s cheek, just shy of the long silver lashes that flutter with the vestiges of his orgasm. 

Koushi mumbles as Daichi’s lips grace his eyelids, first his left, then his right, then his nose and cheeks, and finally his mouth. 

“Don’t go falling back asleep now. We have places to be.” 

Koushi’s eyes blink open suddenly, and his wayward glance towards Daichi’s own hardness doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Daichi!” Suga exclaims, brain still sleepy and sex-addled but devilishly nonetheless, “I didn’t think you kept a gun in our bed, but now I know you’re just happy to see—”

Daichi’s groan cuts Koushi off, but the damage has been done.

“Just because I work for the prefecture police force doesn’t mean I have a gun on me at all times.” Daichi grumbles out huffily to a grinning Koushi. 

“There, there, Mr. Policeman.” Koushi pats Daichi on the back a little too hard to be consoling. “I’ll take care of it as thanks for all your service.” 

Daichi rolls his eyes and moves to check the time before letting Koushi have his way with him. 

“Koushi, it’s 8:41. We’re gonna be late.” 

A butt-naked flash of silver leaps out of their bed and into the bathroom, followed by a “Sorry, Mr. Policeman, I’ll thank you for your hard work this afternoon!” muffled by the sound of running water.

Daichi sighs and climbs out of bed to face the new year.

***

“Sorry about earlier. I promise though, first thing when we get home.” 

Pausing in the genkan, Daichi adoringly, reluctantly, fixes Koushi’s scarf to better hide the pretty bruises before they head out. What a shame, Daichi thinks. 

“It’s fine, Koushi. I’m just happy I’m able to make you feel good.” 

Koushi’s cheeks are pink when Daichi lands butterfly kisses and a few fleeting suckles over the last few sitting highest on the curves of his graceful neck before tucking them away.

As they shuffle along in the brisk winter morning at a not-quite-jog, Daichi tears his gaze away from the hint of vividly blossoming rosettes peeking out when the scarf slips lower. He gently tugs at Koushi's coat to readjust the layers of baby blue wool and protect Koushi's reputation lest they run into one of his students and their families today. 

They’ve only got a few more blocks before they reach the steps to the shrine, and Daichi is not about to show up to a high school volleyball club quasi-reunion worked up over his own handiwork, for he is nothing if not respectful and proper. He tenderly tucks in the blue fringe and pecks Koushi on the cheek, taking his mittened hand as they continue on. 

Daichi and Koushi ring in the new year much in the same way they have since they were in high school, ambling to their meeting point only a little earlier than agreed-upon, but this year it’s Kiyoko (and Ryu) who good-naturedly beat them to their rendezvous. 

It’s going to be a wonderful year.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little later than I wanted to post it! I kind of wanted to write more Suga but he is honestly so Chaotic that this would have been a lot longer (and thus harder) to write and I am Lazy and also Behind on my writing so i just… word-vomited this one for new year’s after re-watching the new year's episode. the time 8:56 may have been pulled directly from the episode heh.
> 
> Scarf Suga Supremacy for 2021 and all the years to come. Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu!


End file.
